


cute boy - park jisung x female oc

by jisungmaknae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, High School Students NCT Dream, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le Are Best Friends, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Shy Park Jisung (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungmaknae/pseuds/jisungmaknae
Summary: widdle jisungie gets his first crush uwu





	cute boy - park jisung x female oc

**Author's Note:**

> this is just practice cause i havent written in like 6 months, please dont bully me thx
> 
> (also i just graduated from wattpad so dont bully me for that either)

"... so that's how i accidentally murdered a family of four." chenle had just finished his long and probably made up story. jisung was barely paying attention, just nodding and pretending to laugh when chenle laughed. he remembered how the teacher had mentioned something about an exchange student from australia yesterday. nobody in the class really cared, because it would probably be an obnoxious white guy who spoke no korean. chenle would probably pretend to be his friend then talk shit behind his back, like he did with most new students. it's just how it went.  
the classroom door opened, and to everyone's surprise, a korean girl walked in. chenle read the name tag on her uniform, and yelled out her name. "HEY! PARK SUNHEE!" she turned her head and she looked a bit scared. "come sit over here!" she moved across the classroom and sat down next to jisung. being seatmates with a girl was going to be torture. "so are you the exchange student or someone who just happened to move here at the same time?" chenle asked. "i'm the exchange student," she giggled. "oh, g'day mate!" jisung shook his head out of embarrassment. sunhee laughed.  
"anyway, this is jisung, and i'm the school heartthrob, chenle." sunhee nodded. "it's nice to meet you guys, also, do you talk?" she asked, poking jisung's shoulder. "ah, um, yeah, sorry," he responded. "he's scared of girls," chenle explained. "i am not," jisung argued, trying to save his image. "it's okay!" sunhee smiled. "do you have kakao?" chenle asked. "chenle, stop, you like boys, remember?" chenle glared at jisung. "you're just saying that because you don't want me to date sunhee before y-" jisung clapped his hand over chenle's mouth.  
"i do have ears, you know," sunhee pointed out. "and now i won't give you my kakao, but i will give it to jisung!" jisung's eyes widened. "i'm not giving it to you either, chenle," jisung said. he handed sunhee his phone and she added herself. "it's something about the surname 'park' i guess," chenle mumbled. jisung chuckled. "sunhee, when were you born?" chenle asked suddenly. "march 27, 2002. why?" jisung cheered a bit too loudly, earning him a few confused glances from around the room. "in conclusion, i'm baby," sunhee said.  
the teacher walked in, and started the lesson. after a few minutes, jisung wrote a note out of sunhee's sight and handed it to chenle. chenle grinned evilly when he read it. he wrote something then handed it back. jisung was expecting 'you're so dead' or something like that, but instead the note read 'i'm going to set you up' and a smiley face. he sighed in relief. 

~cliche ass time skip cause i'm still accustomed to wattpad~

after school, sunhee walked out of the building next to jisung. he kept awkwardly glancing at her. "what are you into?" she asked after a few minutes, to break the silence. "um, i like dancing and-" jisung got cut off. "i like dancing too!" she shouted in surprise. jisung jumped. "sorry!" she giggled. "are you any good?" he asked. "i mean, i guess, but that's a matter of opinion," she replied. "i bet you're good." she smiled. "i post dance videos on youtube, my channel name is just sunhee." jisung pulled out his phone and immediately searched up her name. he watched the first video that came up and his heart pounded faster and faster as the song progressed. he thought that she looked so graceful while she was dancing. "that was really good!" jisung subscribed to her channel.  
they continued talking about dance, and that eventually led to talking about music. jisung realized that they had a lot in common, aside from him being awkward and her not so much. "i feel like we're like soulmates," he said. "did i hear that right?" sunhee asked, laughing. "no! i didn't mean it like that!" he laughed at himself and hid his face in his hands as it began turning red. "did you mean that we have a lot in common?" she asked. jisung nodded, still embarrassed. sunhee pulled out her phone and began texting someone, so him being nosy, he tried to read it from the corner of his eye. his english isn't the best so he only understood bits and pieces of it, but he understood enough to know that the "cute boy" she's talking about is him.  
he then got lost in his thoughts. he couldn't believe that a cute girl thought he was a cute boy. "i have to go here, so thanks for being my first friend in korea. see you tomorrow, cute boy!" she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
